


Whispered A Good Morning

by ashilrak



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 15:59:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7940575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashilrak/pseuds/ashilrak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It was the quiet mornings that he liked best.</p><p>The ones that were all too rare, but always sought after. The days where he would wake up to the sun’s rays shining in his eyes, with the warmth of his Theodosia beside him."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whispered A Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ksdene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksdene/gifts).



It was the quiet mornings that he liked best.

The ones that were all too rare, but always sought after. The days where he would wake up to the sun’s rays shining in his eyes, with the warmth of his Theodosia beside him. 

In the early stages of their relationship and marriage, he’s simply bask in the silence. Enjoy the time he didn’t have to wake up the the blaring noise of an alarm and could simply let his body come to awareness as slowly as it wanted to. 

Now, with the first decade out of the way, he simply could not stay in his bed as long as he used to. There was something within him that just had to be doing something. Aaron had never been one to be overly familiar with the meaning of the word relax, but it was just that with a child came so much more to worry about.

But he loved worrying about little Theo - not that she’d take too kindly to being called little. 

Theo was not one to sleep in. She’d gotten that from him, and Theodosia made sure that he knew it was his responsibility to take care of her in the morning. It had been much more of a hassle the first couple of years, but he had loved every moment of it.

Theodosia said it was because he was used to running on so little sleep from college. Aaron said it was because the love he had in his heart for both of them was strong enough to help him overcome any discomfort.

Theodosia had slapped his arm, and said that he was being too corny to be allowed to continue to be in her presence. 

Aaron went grocery shopping, and had returned with a venti nonfat caramel macchiato with extra caramel and a fresh bouquet. He had forgotten the milk, and Theodosia didn’t let him hear the end of it for a while - saying he was too occupied with thoughts of romantic gestures to remember the basic necessities of their household. 

Theodosia deserved all the romantic gestures - more than he could ever hope to give.

Besides, he knew the happiest moments were the simple ones. Aaron had been overjoyed his wedding day and the day that Theo had been born, don’t get him wrong. But he was determined to make this morning into one of those times where the outside world and all your worries just melt away. Make their apartment into a bubble of family and love.

And he was going to do that by making pancakes, but first he had to wake little Theo. 

Unsurprisingly, when Aaron knocked on his daughter’s bedroom door, she opened it with a book in hand. Theodosia said she also got her lover for reading from him, but Aaron saw the notes that Theo wrote in the margins of the pages - she wasn’t just a reader, she was meant to write. She was going to grow to be incredible, and he had to just do his best to make sure the world was ready.

That was harder than it sounds, unfortunately. He was only a lawyer, and despite his partner’s delusions of grandeur and legacies, his options were limited. Aaron wasn’t the type to strike out on his own to possible come across a once in a lifetime type opportunity. He preferred the stability offered by playing by the rules. That didn’t mean he didn’t stretch them.

Aaron never thought that he’d be the type to fall in love with a married woman, and yet here he was, holding his daughter’s hand and leading her to the kitchen - only made possible because he had decided that the risk involved with confessing his love to Theodosia was worth it. Careful consideration had been necessary, but it had been one of the best decisions he’d ever made.

Theodosia liked to sleep in, even as a mother. She said that as long as she was able to keep enjoying it, she was going to. Aaron was more than perfectly willing to oblige that, but they had come to a compromise of both being out of bed by ten on their lazy days. They still wanted to enjoy their time, and neither wanted to make Theo occupy herself on the weekend like that.

It was currently 8:30, which meant that he had an hour and a half before they could wake up Theodosia. He’s start the pancakes at 9:30, so that they’d have just enough time that the pancakes are still warm enough that the butter melts, but setting up the tray to take into the bedroom wouldn’t be a rushed process. It was done best when done with care.

They normally didn’t make a habit of sitting around and watching a lot of TV, but Aaron remembered the simple joy he got as a kid from Saturday morning cartoons. If he was able to share that with Theo, even if he had no idea what was happening in the show, he was going to do that. He made his coffee, and poured Theo a glass of orange juice. Together they made their way over the couch, ready to sit together in Theo’s precise arrangement of blankets and pillows and watch as an animated team of superheroes saved the world from certain doom. 

They got through an entire two episodes before Theo started to get antsy, which was perfectly fine for Aaron. It was just time to start breakfast. He set up Theo’s step-stool, and grabbed her apron and chef’s hat. She wasn’t as messy as one might expect, but the image was simply too adorable to pass up, so Aaron let himself indulge by trying to sneakily take a ridiculous amount of photos. Alexander might make fun of him for having a new picture of Theo as his background each week, but Aaron had seen the wall in his office covered with pictures and drawings of his children.

God bless Eliza Hamilton, for not only having to put up with Alexander, but eight of his offspring as well.

Aaron might prefer good old-fashioned plain buttermilk pancakes, but Theodosia loved blueberries in hers, and Theo liked chocolate chips. He made a couple of plain pancakes, and then once those were taken care of, let Theo put whatever she wanted in the pancakes. The end result might be too sweet for either him or Theodosia, but Theo would eat them, and she was having fun with it. If eating a bit more sugar than healthy was what it took to keep that smile on her face, it was worth it.

At exactly 9:52 the pancakes were all stacked on a plate and being kept warm in the oven. He asked Theo to grab the breakfast tray, and while he made the coffee, she picked the flowers to put into the tiny vase. She set out the plate and poured the orange juice, and Aaron stacked one of each different flavored pancake on the plate, before putting a pat of butter on top. Theo grabbed the syrup and put it in a ramekin on the tray. 

She hung up her apron and hat, and then pulled his hand so that he’d kneel down. She jumped on his back, and after he grabbed the tray, together they made their way to wake Theodosia. 

He could tell that she was already awake when they walked in by the dimple visible even though she was trying to hide her smile. But the important thing is that Theo believed her to be asleep, and so had the joy of jumping down from Aaron’s back to jump onto Theodosia laying on the bed. Of course, Theodosia immediately turned around and launched on Theo starting a tickle fight. 

Aaron would have been able to spend eternity standing there listening to their laughter with the smell of coffee and maple syrup in the air. This was it - this is what he toiled through the week for. It was the quiet mornings that were important, but it was these shining moments that mattered most.

Theodosia sat up, with little Theo in her lap, and Aaron placed the tray over both of them. He kissed Theo’s head and ruffled her hair, and then kissed Theodosia’s cheeks and whispered a good-morning.

The smile he was greeted with was one he had no problem returning.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for ksdene, also known as Colderthancold - the Aaron Burr/Aaron Alston RPer for 177(6)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! I can honestly say that I never thought I'd be the type of person to write domestic fluff lol
> 
> Please feel free to pester me at my tumblr: ashilrak
> 
> <3 <3 <3 <3 <3


End file.
